


Jusqu'à la mort

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not always a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Sherlock's grave. He doesn't know he's being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'à la mort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a while ago for someone on Tumblr, thought I'd share.  
> None of these ficlets in this series go together unless stated.  
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

**John Watson**

Touching the grave in front of him had John nearly in tears. He wanted to stay longer but the pinprick feeling of being watched had made itself known and he decided to follow Mrs. Hudson to the car. With one last look around he pressed his fingers to his mouth and then the tombstone. A whispered _'I love you'_ and John walked away from Sherlock's grave with hunched shoulders and a weary expression. 

 

**Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock had been watching his grave for the past hour. He watched as Lestrade asked for forgiveness. He watched Mrs. Hudson openly weeping. He watched and heard John's final words to him. He saw his tears and his pain. _'I'm doing this to keep you safe, John. To keep all of you safe.'_ He watched as the people he cared about broke down, knowing it was his fault. _'Someday I'll come back. Someday day I'll get to tell you John, that I love you too.'_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/)


End file.
